usrufandomcom-20200216-history
Riot Control Corps
__NOEDITSECTION__ |image =cbhRiot.png |caption =A Riot Control shotgunner, or "close ranger". Notice the suppressor on the Benelli. |motto ="Защищать изнутри" ("To Protect from Within") |country =Cyberia |founded =ca. 2030 |current_form = |disbanded = |service_branches = |center_of_operations =Decentralized into many headquarters |enlistment_age = |conscription = |active_personnel = |reserve_personnel = |deployed_personnel = |budget =$20 billion |percent_of_gdp =0.14% |domestic_suppliers =Cyberian Military Forces |imports = |exports =}} The Riot Control Corps, or simply Riot Control (RC), are one of three police forces patrolling the country of Cyberia under authority of the ASC Department of Defense. They are regarded as the most aggressive and arguably the most heavily armed (on average) of the three police forces. RC is commonly compared to SWAT organizations. Indeed, they are the middle ground between policemen, and the army. RC's perpetual goal is to protect civilians whilst in very close proximity to said civilians. They achieve this through both reactive and proactive strategies. They are commonly seen patrolling high-risk areas including but not limited to airports, government buildings (including prisons), and the immediate vicinity of high-profile individuals. Origin of the Name The name "Riot Control" stems from the first militant police force of Cyberia, that was formed as a deterrent to rioting of civilian mine workers. To this day they serve both as a deterrent and response to many forms of high-risk crime and rioting, as well as act in response to a multitude of less obvious crimes such as black market activities uncovered by higher authority intelligence agencies. Other Names and Their Origins The Riot Control Corps are known by many different names, most of which being popular nicknames used by the general public. * "Riot Control" or "RC" — The name most citizens know the corps by. Also an officially recognized term. * "SWAT" — The name most foreigners know the corps by. * "Riot Police" — A nickname of equal meaning to "Riot Control". * "The Corps" — Pronounced: 'The Core', an unofficial name that members of RC refer to each other as sometimes. * "Thot Patrol" — Used as a supportive joke. * "Fun Police" — Used as a disobedient joke. * "Thought Police" — Disobedient insult, usually used by suspicious individuals. * "Attack Dogs" — Derisive; Used by those who willingly and commonly disrespect RC. * "Schutzstaffel" or "SS" or "ϟϟ" — Highly derogatory insult; Used by those who would likely assault a member of RC. Uniforms RC's regulation uniforms always consist of fully covering, black and dark grey attire, including gloves and combat boots. They can be easily identified by their obvious armament and bulky appearance due to armor plus insulative clothing, as well as by the large-font label reading ПОЛИЦИЯ (English: POLICE) in white on their upper backs. Personnel Equipment *Head **Ballistic helmet, black in color. **AR (Augmented Reality) goggles, completely opaque and matte to bystanders. Doubles as a body camera. **Sometimes a mask to keep the face warm. *Torso **Thick black jacket with many pockets. **Plate carrier under jacket with strike plates in front and back. *Arms and Legs **Simple armor concealed underneath sleeves and pant legs. Thinner and more flexible than strike plates. *Common Weapons Types and Attachments **Knives — Melee weapon, present on every member of RC. Used only if necessary. **Handguns — Sidearm, present on every member of RC. Can include stun-revolvers. **SMGs — High rate of fire, used by close rangers, most common. **Shotguns — Used by close rangers. **Automatic rifles — High capacity (45 rounds or more), high rate of fire and intermediate cartridges, used by mid rangers and perimeter guards. **Sniper rifles — Used by long rangers, quite uncommon to be seen in-person. **Anti-materiel rifles — Used at checkpoints to forcefully stop rogue vehicles. **Suppressors — Commonly seen on close rangers, to preserve the hearing of very close civilians in the event of firing their weapon, although supersonic ammunition is still used. **Less-than-lethal ammunition — Encased in high-visibility blue magazines. **Lethal ammunition — Encased in high-visibility red (sometimes black) magazines. **Non-lethal weapons — Weapons intended to incapacitate rather than kill. These weapons include stun batons, flash/stun grenades, pepper spray, tear gas, riot shields, and more. Armaments Personnel Weapons Members of RC are no strangers to handling weapons that most civilians don't get to see in person very often. The most common of which being the KRISS Vector with Mk1 modular rail system and suppressor. Below is a list of the specific weapons that are commonly outfitted to RC. Do note that this is in fact not an exhaustive list of all possible weapons available to members of RC. *Handguns **FN Five-seven **Sig Sauer P320 9mm **Sig Sauer P320 .45ACP *Sub Machine Guns **KRISS Vector .45ACP w/ rail system & suppressor **FN P90 w/ suppressor **PP-2000 w/ 7N31 +P+ & suppressor *Shotguns **Saiga-12, Benelli Super 90 series and Mossberg 500 series, all with suppressors and many types of shotshells *Automatic rifles **AS Val and FN SCAR-H **FAMAS specially chambered in 5.45×39mm *Sniper rifles **OTs-03 SVU, Mosin-Nagant and VSS *Anti-materiel rifles **Barrett M82A2 and M107 *Non-lethal weapons **Axon TASER X26P **Flash/stun hand and 40mm grenades. **Tear gas & oleoresin capsicum spray, hand and 40mm grenades, paintball markers, and shotshells. **A number of other kinds of shotshells. Military Vehicles As is their heavily armed personnel, RC is just as well-known for their operation of military-grade vehicles in their everyday movements. These can be identified separately from proper CMF vehicles by the police cruiser-like paint jobs, lightbars, sirens and train horns. This is also not an exhaustive list of all vehicles available to Riot Control. *Utility Trucks **Cougar-style MRAP six-wheelers *APCs/AFVs/IFVs **Stryker chassis eight-wheelers, including M1128 **2K22 Tunguska (Special purpose) *Helicopters **Sikorsky family H-60's, including Black Hawk *Tiltrotors **Osprey-style very-large-transport tiltrotors Tactics Riot Control uses deterrence strategies most often. This is shown in their embracement and borderline encouragement of the aggressive nature they have been known for. This is also shown in the fact that they adamantly present themselves as very well-armed in not just offensive weaponry but defensive armor and even observational equipment both on the personnel level and the vehicular level. It is no secret that RC seeks to employ taller men who hold and maintain strongman body types, such as to maximize the intimidation factor they present to everyday civilians. Similarly, they usually don't recruit troops who are only just at-age for military enlistment. RC has been shown to exercise less restraint than their softer policeman counterparts, in the context that they worry less about (non-lethally) roughing up a suspect or suspects when they deem necessary. This is especially true when RC is deployed to areas of active protest. The topic of restraint has been one of constant debate in many circles since the corps' inception. When patrolling or otherwise on-guard, RC employs a strict "battle-buddy" system, where two troops partner together and stay close to one another as they walk their beats and constantly scan their surroundings through their AR visors. It can be observed that one man of the pair carries mostly less-than-lethal ammunition and equipment (rubber bullets, flash/stun grenades), while the other carries traditional lethal ammo and equipment. When it comes time to react to a particularly dangerous event, RC's habitual response is to be swift, shocking and overwhelming. There has not been a time in recent memory that RC has been outmatched in terms of armament plus numbers. Interestingly, there have also been times where RC has shown to be more covert and cunning than most would expect of them. This can be attributed to some warrant officers teaching their men less brutish ways of resolving a situation. Personnel The Riot Control Corps share all of the ranks that law enforcement and CMF hold, including enlisteds, non-commissioned officers (NCOs), senior non-commissioned officers (SNCOs), and commissioned officers. Enlisteds Those holding ranks with an 'E' designation are all technically enlisted. The designation can be used as a noun. These are the so-called "grunts" of the RC corps, as they are the troops that do the majority of the heavy lifting; the guarding, patrolling, incursions, and other skirmishing in pursuit of the corps' end goal, protection of the people, from within the people. Warrant Officers Along with the shared ranks, there are a special group of officers that only RC employs, called Warrant Officers. Warrant Officers, before Cyberia's creation, were a group of ranks of the branches of the United States Armed Forces who were highly knowledgeable in their jobs; technical experts. They were granted warrants; requests to stick around and share their knowledge, and thus were promoted to positions of very important teachers tasked to train lower-ranked troops using their extensive and specialized expertise. Warrant Officers, in the context of the Cyberian Military Forces, are officers of the Riot Control Corps who are tasked with satisfying legal warrants, or target parameters that mark persons, places and/or things for search/acquisition, arrest, or in rare cases, execution. These tasks are carried out by ranks of WO-1, WO-2, and WO-3 respectively, as shown. Warrant officers are expected to command a squad of two to fifteen enlisteds in the pursuit of their given warrants. Search, arrest, and execution warrants are not required to be written on paper, and are given by commissioned RC officers, who hold superior rank above warrant officers. Commissioned Officers Commissioned officers are those of superior rank to enlisteds and warrant officers. They form the managerial section, as opposed to being field troops. Commissioned officers compile and analyze the intel and data that enlisteds and warrant officers gather out in the "field", among other intel and data relinquished to RC by other CMF departments and organizations, and determine the next best move(s) for the corps to make. Being of superior rank above warrant officers, commissioned officers give orders to their lesser-ranked brethren through legal warrants; official documents outlining parameters for the search/acquisition, arrest, or possibly even execution of physical targets, whether they be people, places or things. Recruitment and Training Recruitment into the Riot Control Corps is considered one of the most physically exclusive out of all job divisions in the CMF. RC greatly prefers applicants who are male, at least 20 years of age, at least 6 feet (183cm) tall, and of the strongman body type (as opposed to the bodybuilder body type). These specifications are preferred as to uphold the reputation of aggressiveness and intimidation RC is known for, and to some extent give surrounding civilians a sense of security. Applicants are only chosen internally, meaning only from those who have completed CMF basic training, or are otherwise already employed by the ASC Department of Defense. Recruits are given further training that is well-known for being much more mentally and physically demanding than basic training. Recruits are required to maintain a strong build of muscle and a specific percentage of body fat. Loadouts Many types of RC loadouts are put together for varying jobs, dependent on multiple factors such as location, vulnerability, and target/objective. Given RC's vast amount of available weaponry and equipment, the number of combinations is practically limitless. In general, individual troops are given one primary weapon, one sidearm, and many secondary items. Below is a list of commonly seen fireteams. * Close rangers — entrance guards, indoor patrolmen, house/building raid teams ** 1 suppressed SMG or suppressed shotgun & 1 non-suppressed handgun of matching caliber (to SMGs) ** At least 150 rounds reserve ammo SMG, 55 rounds shotgun, 30 rounds handgun ** Flash/stun grenades ** Stun baton * Mid rangers — outer perimeter guards/patrolmen, checkpoint guards ** 1 automatic rifle & 1 handgun ** At least 135 rounds reserve ammo rifle, 30 rounds handguns * Snipers aka long rangers — watchtower/rooftop guards ** 1 sniper or anti-materiel rifle & 1 handgun ** At least 30 rounds reserve ammo sniper, 30 rounds handguns * All troops ** Ballistic helmet ** Torso and limb armor underneath insulative clothing ** AR visors aka HUD goggles ** Encrypted radios ** Handcuffs and/or zipties ** Taser ** Pepper spray ** Combat knife Category:Organizations